


El Chico Malo Calle Abajo

by Jojomila221



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojomila221/pseuds/Jojomila221
Summary: Josephine is just a normal teenager who is in senior year. She has known the boy who saved her life for a long time. Will their relationship be able to last with the law and her brother...?Also the warnings above^^ Rape is like about to happen and then he comes in and saves her. Underage meaning that they are 17 and are having sex underage technically so...





	El Chico Malo Calle Abajo

Ahhh Hesperia a sweet quiet town in Southern California. Not at all. It's the exact opposite. A huge gang lived right outside the town. Unaware that a smaller gang that worked for the big boss lived in the small town. 

That group was called CNCO made up of 5 members. All from all over South America except for one who was born and raised in the town. Their names, Christopher Velez Munoz (Aka. Carlitos), Richard Yashel Camacho (Aka. Romero), Zabdiel De Jesus Colon (Aka. Zeus), Erick Brian Colon (Aka. Edgar) and Joel Pimentel De León (Aka. Juanito). All 5 of these boys were in a high branch of the gang, but they were said to be "killed off". They still roam undetected in the town. Attending school was very rare for the five of them. All 18 and in 12th grade. No one could guess what would happen to Joel that year. 

Cold and dark. The back alley behind the butchers shop. Hidden deep far back was all 5 of them. Buildings surrounding the square home that they created for themselves. Two rundown couches with fencing to block the entrance. They all slept in a separate area. Joel slept in the corner behind the one couch. Zabdiel slept on the wall next to the entrance. Erick slept in the abandoned window still. Richard and Chris since they normal had whores and hookers all the time they both slept on the couch. 

A girl lived right down the block from them. A highly wealthy girl because of her parents. She is younger child and lives with her older brother and the servants. She wasn't a spoiled brat. Not at all. Her name was Josephine. She lost her dad at a young age. Her brother was much older than her. 12 years. Her mother had just recently passed. So she was in moral grief 

One day on her way home from school she was walking alone. Two men jumped out from out the corner. She struggled to fight back. "Help! Someone please help." Nobody ever went down the road she was walking on. It was pointless. No one was gonna hear. "Should one of his fuck her? Or should we both from different ends?" The other one smiled. "I like the second better. They tried lifting her skirt. The second guy fell to the ground. "Johnny?" "What the hell was that???" She screamed. "Anyway, I'm still gonna feel that sweet and tight-!" Then the other one got his neck twisted and fell to the ground. A young tall skinny man. Who she had seen at school before was standing in front of her.

It was the boy named Joel. He had tattoos all over his arm left arm and on the left side of his neck. He had a bullnose ring. He was hot. She'd always see him in classes when she was much younger. He was more lone wolf. Never really talked or did anything."Come with me if you want to live!" Joel said reaching out his hand. She accepted it. He ran with her behind him. He was fast. To the point where she thought she wouldn't be able to keep up with him. "Umm... what's your name?" She asked, not wanting him to realize she was a kid from school he knew. He looked behind and just stared. "Juanito" 

She raised her eyebrow and tugged his arm as they turned the corner. "Yeah my ass. Your name is Joel. Joel Pimentel." He stopped as she accidentally bumped into him. He aggressively stared at her. "And how do you know my real name?" She saw him inch for his back pocket. Probably wanting to pull a blade on her. "Well I-. You see we go to school together." Joel removed his hand and crossed his arms. "Wait..." Joel stared deeply at her, she thought he was gonna burn her or something. "You're Josephine. I remember you." Joel turned around and had a slight blush on his face. 

Joel's head:  
'I TRY TO SAVE ONE PERSON, JUST THIS ONCE! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD. JOSEPHINE?! OH SHIT, I BETTER LEAVE BEFORE SHE GIVES ME A BONER LIKE SHE USED TO.' 

Joel took a deep breath in and turned around and got back in his tough guy persona. "Now, you better get on home... or whatever. I got things to do." Joel started walking across the street when he felt her tug his arm again. "Joel!" He just looked back at her. "Please, Joel... you just saved my life from rapists. Is there anything I can do to repay you???" Joel gave her an up and down look. Then he shook his head and took his arm back. 

"Oh... I see..." She stood there watching as the guy she liked walk away. "Well how about we be friends Joel?" Joel stopped in the middle of the road as his mouth dropped. Joel via head: 'Friends??? Me? A gang member? Josephine? The hottest and wealthiest girl in school?? I must be fucking dreaming.' 

Joel sighed and turned around. He nodded and gestured his head for her to come with him. She ran across the beginning of the street, until she reached his side. They walked along the street. And then took a few detours through some back alleys until they reached a barbed wired darkened fencing behind the butcher's market. Along the way, Josephine observed his clothing and face. She saw he had some bruising on his left cheek and a big red bruise on his right arm. Cuts in his shirt as well as his entire left sleeve was gone and the bottom of his right sleeve remained. Joel saw her observing and cocked his eyebrow at her. 

He didn't even need to talk. His facial expressions said a 1,000 words. "Oh um. I was just looking at your wounds... do you need help with them? I have some first aid bandages in my bag?" Joel smirked and nodded. 

Joel knocked on the gate 4 times in a rhythmic beat. Not long for the gate to some how open. Joel walked through and sat on the couch. Slowly, Josephine walked in. Behind the door was a really tall man. Taller than Joel, who had white hair and bags under his eyes. On the opposite couch of the one Joel was sitting on, a man who had red braids and a bandana was sitting. He had multiple tats too and his chest was exposed, he had a huge boner as the girl whore next to him teased him. Everyone their had tats. Except Josephine. One guy was playing the guitar with his girlfriend sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. He had dark purple hair with one strand of hair hanging down his face with a toothpick in his mouth. The last guy had burning red hair had a skateboard behind his head with a different whore on his lap. 

Joel watched as Josephine disgustedly looked at the couch. He sighed and got up and sat in his usual corner. Josephine sat with him on the ground. "Okay you gotta move your clothes Joel." The other boys watched from afar while doing other things. Joel removed the vest he was wearing along with the blueish/grayish torn up turtleneck. She noticed his hot and sweaty body. He was burning up. Josephine had to attend his wounds pronto or else... he can be seriously fall ill. 

"Joel... hey can you tell me how you got all of these??" He looked around at all the boys as she started wrapping his right muscled shoulder. "I got into a fight with this 3 guys. These wounds ain't nothing to what I've gotten in the-" Joel winced in pain at the peroxide she used. "Past." Joel looked her in the eyes, "But thank you... for caring to attend to my wounds. I appreciate it." Josephine smiled as she held his shoulder and wrapped his torso which had little cuts. "Anytime Joel." Joel nodded and relaxed as she cleaned the blood off his face. 

"There you go you should be all better now." She said finally resting her arms. The boys had stopped watching a while ago, so now was a good time for her questions to be answered. "Joel?" "Mhm?" She looked up at the buildings and to the other boys. "If you don't mind answering a few of my questions. What is this place?" "Home." She knew Joel was gonna answer with quick replies since he ain't much of a talker. "Okay... why are you guys here?" Joel looked at her and got close. "Long story short, we are in a small gang that was thought to be killed off a very long time ago. So we have to stay in the shadows or else." She nodded. "Okay. Thanks for that." She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Well I'll see your around Joel." Josephine headed for the door and was about to open the gate when Joel quickly grabbed her. "You're not going anywhere." "Huh?! Why not?" "2 things, 1 you know too much about us and our hide-out. 2 in case those fucking dickbags are still out there!" Josephine's hand fell from the door and at her side. "Oh I see. Well if I'm staying. I should tell my bro-" "Willy?" The braided man said. "Ye-ah. Him." She pulled out her phone as Joel pulled her back to the corner. 

The call went straight to voicemail, "Hey will, it's Josephine. Just letting you know, I'm gonna be late for dinner tonight. Stopped at a friend's house. Bye" She hung up the phone as Joel took it out her hand. "Hmmm..." Joel stared at the phone and saw her wallpaper. It had a bunch of aesthetic vibes on it and he saw in small lettering his name. "Why is my name on your wallpaper?" Josephine ears and cheeks blushed with red as she quickly took away her phone. "Uhhhh let's just say... um. Never mind. I'll tell you another day..." Joel turned his head to the other wall and smirked. 

Joel's head:  
'FUCKKKKK she's so cute. What the fuck am I doing?? She needs to leave! But I just told her to stay! What the hell is wrong with me??!! Now she should be fine. I'll tell her to come here tomorrow after school.' 

"Hey Josephine. I think you should be fine for right now. But let me take you home." Josephine nodded as she wiped her legs. She saw Joel slipping his nasty shirt back on as well as vest. "Do you not have an other clothes??" Joel remained quiet and walked out the hide-out. She didn't bother saying goodbye to the others there. 

"So those people...?" Joel stopped her and started giving their background info to her. "The one with red hair and the skateboard was Christopher otherwise known as Carlitos, the guy with your friend on the stairs on the building was Erick, also known as Edgar. The one with the girl giving him practically head in front of us, was Richard. Known as Romero. And the guy who opened the door for you was Zabdiel, who goes by Zeus." "Wait? What friend???" Joel thought about it. "I don't really know, but I think Erick said her name was Camilia?" "CAMI?!" Joel kind of jumped in place when she screamed. "Yeah Cami." They continued walking down the street until they reached her house which was a mansion on a hill. "I hate it here." She said slugging over and ringing the bell on the gate. Joel chuckled and held her shoulder. "I wouldn't doubt it. Just make sure to stop by the hide-out tomorrow after school... okay? And NO TELLING ANYONE ABOUT US!" 

Josephine nodded and grabbed Joel's hand that was on her shoulder. "Alright, I promise I won't." She said smiling. "I'll just say I ran into an old friend that happened to be a boy." Joel nodded and smiled. "See you around Jojo." "Bye Joel." Then she thought 'Wait how did he know my nickname??" Before she could ask her last question, he had disappeared into the unknown.  
"What... the...hell...?" Josephine jumped hearing a voice come over the microphone. "JOSEPHINE?" "Uhh, ye.. yes Will it's me." "Okay come in. She sighed walking up the hill to her house. She always hated coming back home. Normally she would always go up to her room immediately grabbing a snack from the cook and hiding away til dinner. Dinner was normally around 4:45 P.M. everyday. She sat in her mother's seat as her brother now sat in her father's chair. 

Right behind her brother was a huge painting of the family. What was a family of 6... was now a family of 2. Her younger brothers had fallen sick to a disease before their mother had passed less than 2 months ago during the summer. They were twin boys named Finn and Jaxson. Not even 6. Her father had just died after the babies were conceived. Her mother was do depressed, she hardly wanted to do anything. 

At the table there was mash-potatos, cooked ham, asparagus, pineapple, gravy, mushrooms and onions and all the good stuff. One of her favorite meals. But... it just wasn't the same without mom. Her brother was harsh and cold. Today weirdly, he was very generous and happy go lucky. "SO! Josephine how was school? And who was this friend you stopped by?" She picked at the asparagus and took a bite. "It was good, had a beginning of the year exam today." "Yes? And my other question?" He asked kindly, pouring gravy on his mash potatoes. 

"I stopped by to talk to some guy I knew a bunch of years ago. It's been a very long time since we talked..." All she thought about was what he could possibly doing right now. "His name?" "Joel, Will." Her brother dropped his fork on the plate and stood up, "THE JOEL YOU USED TO FANATISE SO MUCH ABOUT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO???!" She nodded as she continued eating. Will was stunned. "What a surprise. Mom always wanted you to be with him." He smiled as he stuffed his face with a piece of ham. "I highly doubt he likes me back though..." 

Meanwhile- 

Joel returned to the hide-out, and sat back down in his dark and lonely corner. "So Joel..." Christopher said. "Who was that??" All the boys looked at him, curiously. "Some girl I saved. She was about to get raped by two 1-372 members. Turns out I knew her from school when I used to go. I have pretty big crush on her." "Have or had?" Richard asked. Joel just sat with his arms behind his head leaning back on the wall, being quiet. "It's currently." Zabdiel said half asleep with his deep accent, no one can understand half the time. Richard laid down on the couch starting to please the whore he was with. Chris went back to trying to impress his girl while Erick and Zab slept. 

Joel looked at himself and saw a slight boner had formed. "Richard can you not." He said annoyed as he started hearing the girl moan. Richard held up the finger and then Chris butted in and said, "Joel you're just jealous because you've never fucked a girl." Joel blushed. "SHUT UP CHRIS!" "It doesn't help the only thing you DO USE, is an old fleshlight, that has so much dried up cum in it." Joel bared his teeth and snarled. 

"I said SHUT UP!" Joel got up and pulled down the green ladder that connected to a bridge that was connected to the abandoned houses and apartments. They each had their own but they honestly all just rather sleep outside, except when it rains. Joel walked passed Cami and Erick and found his window. He pried it open as it shot up. He snuck in and shut the window. 

Joel undid the straps to his pants and let them drop. He kept his cloth gloves on and removed his turtle neck once more. He walked over to the beds night table and opened the draw. There sat the old fleshlight. Crusty, and stiff. Joel had bought it when he was 15 online and has been using it for almost 3 years now. He really needed to go out and buy a new one. That's if he had enough money. 

'Let me scrub it good, hopefully that should get most of the crust.' Joel stood in his boxers and bandana washing the toy inside and out in the bathroom sink. Joel felt the inside of the toy with his hand. "That should be good." He gave a vague smile and went over to his bed. He laid down, pulling his boxers down and exposing his now huge boner. Slowly he push the fleshlight on and and thrusted with a moan. In his mind, he saw Josephine. His vision started making it seem like he was fucking Josephine. That made him get really aggressive. He violently thrusted up and rapidly moved the toy up and down on his dick. 

"Ughhhh, Jojo. Your pussy feels sooo good. This is amazing!!!" Joel moaned and groaned like a girl. His dick throbbed in the sex toy. "Ahhh...AHHHH.... AHHHHHHH, GRRRMMMMMMM MMMMMM." Joel could feel his knot snap and he had the toy the farthest it could fit on him. Joel imagined cumming deep into Josephine pussy when in actuality a little stayed in the toy while a lot dripped down him. 

He opened his eyes and removed the toy. Joel took some deep breaths in and tried calming down. 'She is never gonna wanna fuck me, I'd play too rough once I get into it. I'll hurt her too much. But I want her... I NEED HER.' 

Joel needed to make some sort of move tomorrow. 

Josephine after finishing dinner she went up to her room and sat alone in the dark. "I want him... I NEED HIM. But what am I gonna dooooo." She thought as she slammed her head into the pillow. 

End of Chapter 1


End file.
